My Mission
by Weskette
Summary: Jill and some others must fight their way through the horrors of another laboratory. Jill makes her way through and finds herself falling for Chris. But then the biggest enemy they face yet rears its head. *chapter one rewritten*
1. Asleep in his arms

**My mission**

Jill sat with her arms around her knees, her chin resting on top. She was bracing herself for another brutal mission. There had been information on another lab, more expirements. Jill would rather not go but she had to. She would fight to protect her friends. After her first few fights with the living, rotting corpses, she had found her self valuing little things.

This behavior wasn't normal for her. She felt weak.

Once she had broken into tears when she had seen a little girl with her mother. And at that moment she knew she needed to fight. But she didn't want to kill. She hated killing. Sure at least they were already dead but she knew that they were at one point they were living breathing people.

"Jill?" A voice came from the door.

"Hmm?" She looked up. Chris was standing near the door his face full of concern. He didn't see Jill like this very often and it annoyed him how much his partner was affected by everthing that had happened. She seemed to have hardened her emotions. She barely showed any positive emotion anymore.

"You okay?" He asked softly. She didn't reply so he sat besides her.

"I'm just... apprehensive?" She finished slowly.

"The mission?" He asked her. His eyes locked with hers and seemed to pull the answer from her.

"Yes... But not just that." She paused for a moment,"It's more. It's the fact that someone would create such a terrible thing that ruins people... I mean what is the point? You know, I saw a little girl at the park the other day and broke into tears. She was so innocent! I wished that all those scientists could see her and stop their hideous work."

"I know what you mean. It's as though they never met another living person. Never witnessed an everyday miracle."

"You may not know this but... It's different for me. Back when I first joined S.T.A.R.S, I thought I could start new and be what I wanted. That one day I could retire and have a husband and kids. But now..." Jill sighed, "That's a distant dream now. It probably won't ever happen."

Chris wasn't sure what he could say to comfort her. He looked at her softly. He quickly put his arms around Jill. He squeezed and was a little surprized when she hugged back. The hug was quick but when Chris went to pull away he found Jill had fallen asleep in the brief moment. He smiled and left her leaning on him in her sleep.

He felt comfortable with her there, felt right.

Jill shifted slightly in her sleep and he moved to make her more comfortable.

Chris fell asleep, his arm around Jill. His dreams were filled with prospects of the future and expectations of the past.

**~J~V~C~R~**

When Jill woke she was surprised to find that he hadn't moved her. She hadn't ment to fall asleep in his arms, but he had been so warm and herself so tired that she did.

She blushed slightly. It quickly diminished as she made her face a bit more void of emotion.

Jill jumped as Rebecca walked into the room. Rebecca raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect her 'Tough older sister' figure to be with Chris like that.

Behind her came in Barry and Claire. They were the other three that were going to the upcoming mission to put a lab out of its misery.

"You guys ready?" Barry asked as he came into the room.

"I just have to grab my pack from my room." Jill informed them. She wondered why no one had said anything about why Chris, who was still asleep, had his arm around her.

Claire slapped the back of Chris's head to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and said, "I was already awake."

"Then keep your eyes open." Claire told him. He sat up a bit more but didn't withdraw his arm from around Jill. She didn't mind, though.

"We're gonna leave in a few minutes. The lab is quite a while away." Barry mentioned, "You may want to bring some food."

While the others got ready to leave, Jill looked up at Chris, his arm was still around her. "Thanks for comforting me last night." She whispered so only he could hear. He tightened his arm around her breifly in a hug. She smiled and stood up.

Hurrying, she grabbed her pack and threw in four sandwiches, just in case.

**~J~V~C~R~**

The team was riding in a van on their way to exterminate what was hoped to be the last hive of zombies. Jill had a grim look on her face as the van bumped along closer and closer to the destination. They were about a half an hour away. Barry had gone over the plan when they first gotten in the van. They were going to split into two groups(to be specified later) and both would head deeper into the facitlity. It was believed that a cure may be at the bottom and an expirement that was stronger than most. Jill sighed.

"Still thinking about the little girl?" Chris asked. "Yeah..." Jill frowned slightly. Chris reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll end this thing." He squeezed her hand again.

"We're here." Came Claire's voice. "We shouldn't have to sneak in, if anyone wants any good news."

Jill noticed it was about noon as they got out. They got to the side so that if there was anyone non-zombie in the building the small group couldn't be seen.

"Time to split into teams."Barry announced.

Jill felt a flutter in her stomach as she realized that she was hoping Chris was on her team. "Chris, Rebecca and I will go in the side entrance." Barry said, "Jill and Claire, you two will go in the front. The facility is large, and I believe that all inhabitants are zombies, no survivors."

Jill swallowed when she heard that she wasn't on Chris's team. She realized that Chris still had hold of her hand. She felt slight heat in her cheeks as she blushed. It dissapated as she took a deep breath.

"Let's head out."

* * *

_Once again I'm writing this from a phone. I tried not to make it too fluffy. Next chapter: Gore. R&R_


	2. Split

**My Mission**

"Now." At Jill's signal, Claire threw the door open and Jill went in. Claire followed close behind.

After surveying the room, Jill stood up straight. "It's clear."

"Which way should we head first?" Claire asked. Jill glanced around the area. The first floor seemed to be a lobby at the front of the building, just with multiple cubicles place in random spots around the room. The paint was peeling down the walls and there were stains that looked like blood splattered everywhere.

"Let's look around for now." Jill decided. They searched around the cubicles, looking for any information on the lab. Jill opened the drawer of a desk in a cubicle. She rummaged through, searching for anything that looked important. There were a few papers at the bottom of it and underneath them she found a small notebook. Upon opening, it revealed what seemed to be diary entries.

______

_August 4_

_Project Child has begun. The test subjects have arrived and need alot of care.  
The other scientists don't think it will work. But if a human that is still developing is treated with the virus,  
it'll grow at twice the rate! I support it._

_My own side project goes well. _

_August 9_

_Break through! My expirement has not been a waste!  
It has been showing signs of understanding me and reading my mind!  
Must be careful around it. It seems to worship me.  
Will report later._

Project Child seems to be working. But only the males show any sign.  
The female has not grown in strength but mental intelegence.  
She seems to know what is happening. If  
anyone comes near her she growls and strikes at them. Will  
see if this means she has strength.

August 15

__

Have not written for a while-

"Think I got a map here." Jill was cut off from reading by Claires voice. She pocketed the journal and stood. She headed towards Claire. Claire held up the map and waved it back and forth in front of her. "I think we can get though now."

**~J~V~C~R~**

Chris burst through the door. Rebecca and Barry followed.

A gunshot rang out as Chris sent a bullet through a single zombie's head. It fell back to the floor with a deathly moan.

"Rooms clear." Chris informed them. He proceeded to lead them through the room, stepping over bodies of the dead. Chris held his breath so he couldn't smell the decaying carcesses. It made him want to gag.

"Disgusting..." He heard Rebecca say. He nodded in agreement and Barry say "Yeah."

"First objective is stairs." Barry stated after a moment of silence.

"Got it." Rebecca replied. They moved on from the room in stealth.

Chris felt himself grow distracted, his thoughts straying to Jill. He knew that she could take care of herself. Damn, she was Jill -Kickass- Valentine! She had even kicked Chris's own ass more than a few times. He knew that Jill wouldn't get hurt if she could help it. But he couldn't help but want her near him. She had been his partner for years. He wasn't used to not having her kicking zombie ass with him. It was an odd feeling. He remembered the sickening lonliness when he thought that she had died going over the cliff with Wesker. His heart had leapt when he realized she was alive.

The next room they entered seemed to force itself to attack them. There were multiple zombies that began to go after the trio as soon as they entered. A zombie limped closer to Chris. It's face dripped with rotting flesh. It's stomach was a bloody mess, entrials falling from it, hanging limply in the air.

Chris sneered in disgust, sending a bullet through its sorry head. Five zombies where left in the room, each one inching towards the three former S.T.A.R.S members.

The three people leapt into action. Rebecca's gun leapt in her hands as she dispatched a zombie with a torn away face with three shots to the chest. Barry took down two by shooting out their knees, a curbstomp following. The three teamed up on the last two, shots to the chest and head.

Then they heard a snarl. "Regis Licker!" Rebecca's eyes widened. The human-like monster dragged itself closer to the small group. Rebecca's gun fired repeatedly. **Bam Bam Bam Bam!** Only one of the shots hit.

Chris's gun clicked to show it was empty when he attempted to shoot. As Barry and Rebecca shot at the monster, Chris looked around the room frantically. A few feet away, Chris recognized the barrel of a shotgun, the rest covered by debris. He dodged an attack from the foul smelling creature and barrelrolled towards the weapon.

He pulled it out from under the broken bits of wood. He quickly checked to see if it had anymore shots left as he glanced back over at Barry and Rebecca's efforts to kill the monster. The Regis Licker didn't seem to be effected by the pistol bullets.

There were two shots in the shotgun. Chris stood and aimed. The shotgun leapt in his hands from the force of the first bullet. The Regis Licker screamed in agony as the bullet dug into it's shoulder.

"Last shot..." Chris muttered to himself as the Regis Licker turned it's attention to him. He fired.

______

* * *

_Sorry if the chapter seems wierd. I had to stop in the middle of it and chase my neighbor's dog down the street in my socks. Odd day..._


End file.
